homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
120915 - Holiday Plans
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling clownfishCurator CC at 18:44 -- 06:44 AT: hello! 06:45 CC: GAH 06:45 AT: ?? 06:45 CC: no, it's, uh 06:45 CC: hi 06:45 AT: um.. 06:45 AT: are you okay? 06:46 CC: yeah, uh, i'm good, i'm fine 06:46 CC: sorry 06:46 CC: what's up 06:47 AT: hmm okay 06:47 AT: well i just wanted to ask if the humans had holiday coming up? 06:48 AT: our 12th perigee is coming up and apparently one for the twinks is too 06:48 CC: oh, uh 06:48 CC: yeah actually, in a couple weeks 06:49 CC: well, uh, a couple i guess 06:49 CC: different people celebrate different ones 06:50 AT: ?? humans have more than one? 06:51 CC: yeah 06:51 CC: the one you celebrate depends on religion 06:51 CC: well, uh, depended 06:52 AT: oh gosh religion :| 06:52 AT: i hope human religion wasnt as bad as the purple's 06:53 CC: uh, define "bad" 06:54 AT: mmm crazed clowns that tended to go berserk if you mispoke about the "mirthful messsiahs" 06:57 CC: uh, well 06:58 CC: i don't think it was that bad 06:58 CC: i mean people got violent over it sometimes, but 06:58 CC: i don't know 06:59 AT: well lorcan and i agree that bringing back the clowns is a terrible idea so 07:00 AT: but what are some of the holidays that you celebrate! im putting together a 12th perigee dance so it might be nice if we mix cultures 07:01 CC: oh, uh, alright, uh 07:03 CC: well, uh, i don't know about most of them too well really 07:04 AT: mmm just tell me about the one you kno the most about? 07:05 CC: uh, alright 07:06 CC: my aunt had us celebrate christmas, i'll tell you about that one 07:06 AT: okay! 07:08 CC: well, uh, it's supposed to be about the birthday of someone one religion was centered around 07:08 CC: i think it developed from something else though 07:09 CC: anyway, uh, everything gets decorated all fancy and people give each other presents 07:11 AT: ooh! that sounds pretty similiar to our 12th perigee! 07:12 AT: well except for the centered around someone's birth 07:12 CC: huh, that's kind of interesting 07:12 CC: what else, uh, goes on with that then 07:13 AT: well depends on the troll! you might go to parties, spend time with your quadrants or just stay home! 07:13 AT: i used to celebrate with serios 07:16 CC: yeah, that sounds pretty similar 07:17 CC: i, uh, can't imagine him partying much though 07:17 CC: he seems pretty, uh... 07:17 AT: serios? heh no 07:17 CC: solemn 07:18 AT: what we did was mostly just being in my hive togehter 07:20 CC: that, uh, makes more sense then 07:23 AT: yup :) tho he's going to have to deal with a party this time hehe 07:25 CC: heh, i'm trying to imagine that 07:25 AT: hehehe 07:25 AT: he'll even have a date which will be incredible 07:26 CC: haha, really 07:26 CC: i mean, i don't know him that well 07:27 CC: this just sounds great though 07:28 AT: it is!! he and his matesprit hehe 07:28 AT: watching him slowly grow has been really nice 07:29 CC: heh, i can imagine 07:30 CC: must be nice if he's, uh, coming out of his shell more 07:30 CC: if that, uh, makes sense 07:33 AT: yea it does 07:34 AT: he used to be really focused on keeping me safe and serving me 07:34 AT: so im glad he is :) 07:37 CC: yeah, that's great for him then 07:37 CC: uh, how have you been doing by the way 07:39 AT: ive been doing alright 07:40 AT: as well as i can be i think everything is starting to catch up 07:40 AT: howre things on your end? 07:42 CC: uh, they're alright i guess 07:44 AT: well thats good 07:44 AT: i hear arty got married 07:44 AT: uuh im not sure what that is tho 07:45 CC: oh, heh, right 07:45 CC: i just explained that to nyarla actually 07:45 CC: it's, uh 07:45 CC: like a matesprit, but it's supposed to be more permanent 07:46 AT: oh! okay 07:46 AT: that makes sense! 07:47 CC: so usually you think it through pretty far in advance 07:47 CC: but, uh 07:47 CC: i'm pretty sure this was an accident 07:49 AT: yea it sounds like it was! 07:49 AT: im still a bit baffled by well an empress serving soup 07:51 CC: yeah, uh, their whole political structure is, uh 07:51 CC: i don't even know 07:54 AT: mmm it sounds really confusing 07:54 AT: well im expecting arty to bring her to the party 07:54 AT: maybe i can talk to her then 07:56 CC: she's pretty nice, uh, kind of formal though 07:57 CC: ...and she can't talk directly to arty for some reason, she has to go through someone else 07:57 CC: it's her culture or something 07:58 AT: huh 07:58 AT: that sounds interesting 07:58 AT: id really love to hear about it! extend my greetings to her? 07:59 CC: uh, sure thing 07:59 AT: thanks :) 07:59 CC: do you mean as the empress? 07:59 CC: titles are, uh, kind of a thing here 08:00 AT: well if they are a thing then sure! empress of alternia, sylph of doom w/e 08:00 AT: you might be able to ask lorrea for ideas even 08:00 CC: uh, alright, i'll try that then, thanks 08:01 AT: mhm! 08:03 CC: ...actually, uh, i should probably get going, speaking of lorrea 08:03 CC: she seems, uh, nervous about something, it's not like her 08:04 AT: oh. okay. well if something happens let me know? 08:04 CC: uh, sure 08:04 CC: later aaisha 08:04 AT: bye! -- clownfishCurator CC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:05 -- Category:Kyle Category:Aaisha